Teletransportation
Teletransportation is the ability to Teleport objects and being from place to place, while simultaneously moving and manipulating said objects and beings. While this power usually comes as a result of a mutation of the (traditionally) Wiccan power of Telekinesis, as seen in the case of Wyatt Halliwell and Charlotte Hartwell, it can also be a standalone ability. This power is possessed by several Nephilim-Casters, the offspring of Angelic beings and Casters. While seen as a rare power among the magical community, with it's first known users being Paige Halliwell and Simon Marks, it has become a more common ability among certain magical families, most notably the Warren and Marks Lines, where it has become one of their "Gifts". Also Called Much like it's parent powers of Telekinesis and Teleportation, Telekinetic Teleportation has many different names and nicknames, which include: * Local Motion * Telekinetic Orbing * Telekinetic Beaming * Coordinate Change/Movement * Location Swapping Strength and Skill Techniques Being a hybrid power, Teletransportation has two aspects: Teleportation and Movement. Teleportation The Teleportation aspect of Teletransportation allows the user to teleport objects and beings from place to place. In the beginning, users may need rely on some trigger or medium in order to activate their powers. For example, whenever Sam Mitchell uses this power, she has physically touch the object that she wants to teleport and must then focus on where she wants it to go before it will disappear and reform in another location. However, as the user grows more powerful and more skilled with using their abilities, they will eventually outgrow the limitation of needing a specific trigger or medium. One of the most notable users of these particular developments are Wyatt Halliwell, Charlotte Hartwell, and Alison Jenkins. All Charlotte and Alison Jenkins have to do is verbally call out an objects name and it will disappear from its location and reform near them, and they will then give a command and send it on its way. All Wyatt needs to is focus his eyes on and object and say a command and it will go wherever he wants it to: he once Teleported an Athame into the chest of a Demon by just glaring at it. This being said, in each of these occasions, Wyatt was shown to be in stages where his emotions were running high and his thoughts were "sharp and coldblooded". This power will also not work if the user doesn't know anything about the object(s) that they are attempting to teleport: for example; When Wyatt was asked to teleport an object that was locked within a safe in the Underworld, he stated that he was unable to do so because he didn't know just what it was that they wanted him to teleport. Movement The second aspect of Teletransportation gives the user the ability to move, manipulate, and control objects through the use of medium. As stated before, users will initially rely on the teleportation aspect of this; teleporting an object and them moving or directing it in the direction that the users wishes for them to. However as they grow more comfortable with this power, they will often move things without fully teleporting them: for example; when Wyatt began to master both aspects of this, power he began to use combine methods in great succession: once, when in a fight with two Darklighters, Wyatt Teleported behind them and made a motion towards a wall; the Darklighter disappeared in a swirl of Whitelighter Orbs and then reappeared seconds later, still surrounded by Orbs, getting thrown into the wall. This instance was the closest in which Wyatt powers came as close to resembling Telekinesis as it ever would. This aspect can also be used to move objects from one location to another, instead having to teleport it: The object will disappear and reappear as desired, but the object will reappear moving in a direction that he users wishes them to. Jason once used this aspect to cause a Demon to be sent flying through the Halliwell Manor. Possible Advancements Remote Teleportation Shield Teletransportive Combustion Teletransportive Transformation Related Powers Telekinesis Telematerialization Limitations Notable Users *Paige Matthews *Simon Marks *Wyatt Halliwell *Charlotte Hartwell *Sam Mitchell *Alison Jenkins